1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound imaging apparatus and a method for controlling the same, in which beamforming is performed based on qualities of voxels of a three-dimensional (3D) volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound imaging apparatus transmits ultrasound signals toward a target part within an object, collects echo signals reflected from the target part, and generates an ultrasonic image. To this end, the ultrasound imaging apparatus performs beamforming to estimate amplitude of a reflected wave in a particular space from a plurality of channel data collected by an ultrasonic probe from the echo signals.
Beamforming is an operation to focus echo signals input through multiple ultrasonic sensors, e.g., transducers, by compensating time difference of the echo signals and stressing or attenuating a signal on a particular position using a predetermined weight, i.e., a beamforming coefficient for each echo signal. After performing beamforming, the ultrasound imaging apparatus may generate an ultrasonic image representing an internal structure of the object and display the ultrasonic image.
Depending on characteristics of the beamforming coefficient used in beamforming, beamforming may be data-independent beamforming or adaptive. The data-independent beamforming uses a set weight regardless of the input echo signal while the adaptive beamforming determines a weight based on the input echo signal. Accordingly, the weight in the adaptive beamforming varies with input echo signals.